


Team Free Will’s Return

by SineadNovak394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester being bi, Gay, God is God and God always has a God damn plan, Jack is basically Oscar from RWBY now, M/M, Post Season 15, Restarting, Supernatural - Freeform, The Winchesters Swearing Their Fucking Asses Off, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, aka season 16 of Supernatural, inspired by a damn tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadNovak394/pseuds/SineadNovak394
Summary: They thought it was all over. They thought they had won. But no. A mistake was made. By taking Chuck's powers, Jack didn't just become God, he allowed God to attach himself to Jack, like a parasite. Chuck still has power, he's still the ruler of the universe. God takes over Jack's body without anyone realizing it.Team Free Will's story is not over yet. And this is where it picks up.Based off the Tumblr theory/thread because it's amazing and we all need more Supernatural.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

"Cas will be able to tell you are not Jack, you know," Amara warns. 

The Goddess was chained up, only visible to her brother who was in the form of Jack Kline, the half-human, half-angel, son of Lucifer. "Jack" was sitting on top of the throne in the angel part of Heaven. 

See, there had been a fault in the plan to kill God. And the fault was that he's God. Chuck knows everything, every little outcome from every little choice. So he was prepared for the Winchesters to come up with the plan for Jack to absorb all his power. To prep for that possibility, Chuck came up with a plan of his own. If Jack absorbed all of Chuck's powers, Jack would become God. But Chuck made sure that a fraction of hisself was taken along with his powers: the immortal part. That left Chuck's body mortal, but a fragment of himself immortal and attached to the new God. It took less than a few hours for Chuck to power back up. And when he did, he took control of Jack's vessel, ensuring that his planned ending still folded out the way he wanted. 

"Perhaps. But you know me, sis, I'm a good actor. The stupid angel will just fly by it without a single question and not even give it a thought. He'll probably assume it was from Jack absorbing all that power," Chuck responds. 

Amara shakes her head. "I think you underestimate your son, brother. Castiel is practically a Winchester, after all." 

"I don't underestimate my own creations, Amara. I made them myself."

"Yeah. And you also made free will." 

Amara was silenced as the angel the two celestial siblings had just discussed walk in. Castiel, in his dirty trench-coat, walked over to his adopted son. "Jack" had given all the remaining angels their wings back. But even with his wings back and complete, Castiel was never going to be the angel he once was. 

"Is this about Dean, what you called me here for? I felt him arrive in Heaven a little while ago. Do... do you want me to go talk to him?" Castiel asks. The angel was really just concerned about Dean. 

Chuck mentally rolled his eyes. 'Of all the things I imagined, my own son literally falling in love with Dean Winchester was not one of them,' he says silently to his sister. 

Out loud, "Jack" speaks to Castiel. "No. Quite the opposite, actually. I called you here because I think it's better if you let him be. He only died a month after you, I bet he's still healing from your departure. It's best if you keep your distance for now. Keep working on making sure our new Heaven is working correctly." 

Castiel gives a nod. "Okay. I'll go check everything and make sure it's all running smoothly." The angel turns, his unfazed expression turning to one of suspicion. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go!

Time passed differently in Heaven than down on Earth. It would be a ten minute drive in Baby for Dean, and fifty-eight years for Sam. Sam lived a long, mostly happy life. He married Eileen, had a son whom he named after his brother, and lived until he was 96. He died painlessly and couldn't have been happier when he opened his eyes again to see his brother standing there. 

Sam wrapped Dean in a tight hug. After the hug and a few fought back tears ("come on, dude, no chick flicks, remember?"), Sam began to share his life experience with Dean. Sam shared how he went on hunting until he was fifty before retiring with Eileen and having a kid, of course mentioning that Sam's kid was named after Dean. 

"You had a nice life, I'm proud of you, Sammy," Dean says when Sam finishes up telling him his life's story. 

Sam looks around and smiles, noticing that Baby was there. "So... what exactly is Heaven's deal, now that Chuck is gone?" He asks. 

Dean gives a small laugh. "Jack rebuilt it so everyone shared the same Heaven. Dad's here (though I haven't brought myself to visit him yet), Mom, Bobby, our Charlie, Jo, Ellen, everyone. They're all here. Plus, Jack made it so monsters could also have the chance to come here or Hell, though most still go to Purgatory. And... Cas helped too." 

"Cas is here?" Sam asks. "Have you... talked to him yet?" 

The elder Winchester shakes his head. "I haven't. I want to. But..." Dean trailed off. 

"You're scared?" 

Dean doesn't reply. Of course he was scared! His best friend for 12 years confessed his love to him before sacrificing himself so Dean wouldn't die. And the worst part? Dean felt the same way. He felt bad that there wasn't enough time for him to say it back. For all he knew, Cas had gone to the Empty, forever thinking that Dean didn't feel the same way. 

Sam understood his brother's silence. "Dad's here?" Sam asks after a moment, repeating what Dean had said earlier. "Think I'd get kicked out of Heaven if I went over to him and slapped him?" 

"Sam!"

"What? He did that all the time to us when we were kids, can't I do it back? Besides, what's he going to do about it? Tell Jack? Kill me? I'm already dead!" 

Dean shakes his head. "If you don't want to see him, then you don't have to. There are a bunch of other people we could visit. Literally everyone who has ever died is here. Everyone! I may have gotten into a fight with Hitler because he recognized me as the guy who killed him, but whatever." 

"You got into a fight with Hitler? Hitler's in Heaven??" 

"No. I just asked Jack to bring him up here so I can beat the shit out of him." 

"You CHOSE to fight Hitler?" 

"....maybe." 

Sam shakes his head at his brother and gave a small laugh. "I've missed you, Dean." 

Dean grins at his brother. "How about we go visit Bobby's place? Word is likely already spreading that you've arrived. There's probably going to be a huge 'Welcome to Heaven' party set up. We'll get to see the friends that we haven't seen in a long time," the older brother suggests. 

"That's a good idea. It'll be nice to see the people we haven't talked to in a long while." Sam agrees with the idea. 

With the agreement in place to go to the party, Sam and Dean get into Baby and drive down the road to Bobby's place. It didn't take long for the boys to arrive. Since they knew where they were going, the road that went all across Heaven, gave them a shortcut and allowed the brothers to arrive in under ten minutes. 

When they did arrive, there was already a group of people waiting outside Bobby's place for them. Each person looked familiar.

Both Winchesters were grinning as they stepped out of the Impala. There were so many old faces. Bobby stood with Ellen, Jo and Ash. Next to them stood Rufus Turner, Pamela Barnes and Kelly Kline. Charlie Bradbury who had a large grin on her face. Kevin Tran who was standing beside Charlie. Finally, Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch. The two British men were the outcasts of the group, but that wasn't going to stop the, from getting Dean and Sam Winchester, legends even in the afterlife. 

One by one, the brothers greeted their old friends. After some hugs and tears were shared, Bobby invited everyone inside for some drinks. 

Bobby passed out drinks to everyone and they all gathered in the living room. The center of attention were the Winchesters. Stories were shared of how they beat God, how God ended up being a poor ass writer, and how Jack ended up being one of the best things for this world, even if the Winchesters doubted it in the beginning. 

Charlie, Kevin and Ash had gotten closer during their time in Heaven together. They turned out to be quite a chaotic duo. Jo and Charlie had become friends through gossip and just being girls. Pamela and Mick talked some. 

The group of hunters and such talked about for hours on end. They laughed, they drank, they told stories (new and old), and just had a good time, just like it's supposed to be in Heaven. 

Bobby, Rufus and Pamela were in the middle of telling a rather interesting story about when the time they cornered an evil pookha. Pamela had been pulled in because she hadn't found her talent in her psychic powers. 

"So then Pam here stepped up while Bobby and I were thrown off to the side and tried to do an exorcism. But the poor thing used a demon exorcism on that pookha so it didn't work!" Rufus retold the story dramatically, "so then I had to step up-"

"No, you idjit, I stepped up, not you," Bobby interrupted. 

"Yeah yeah, stuff it. So then BOBBY stepped up and performed the correct-"

The storytelling was interrupting when there came a knock at the front door. Everyone exchanged looks, as no one else was expected to arrive. Bobby stood up and went over to the door, glancing back at his guests quickly before opening the door. 

There were a few whispers of "who is it" from the guests as the living room didn't allow a visual to the front door. No one could hear what Bobby was saying so when the old hunter came back into the living room, there was a chorus of questions about who was at the door. 

"Sam, Dean," Bobby looked at the two Winchesters. "It's for you." 

The brothers stood up and Bobby led them to the front door. Bobby then stepped back to give them some space. 

"Hello, Dean. Sam." Was the greeting. "I think we should talk outside." 

The elder Winchester looked at the figure who stood at the door. It was Castiel, in his trench-coat and everything. The angel had somewhat of a worried look on his face and he didn't dare look at Dean. 

Sam looked between his brother and Castiel. "Yeah, let's step outside." 

Cas stepped aside, allowing Sam and Dean to leave the house. When the front door closed, Castiel started. 

"I know I may not be the face you two want to see, but I wouldn't show up unless I was called or something important came up," Cas says. "I've cast a spell so we won't be overheard, as I am going against orders to not see you two, this meeting will have to be short if we do not agree. But I fear something bad is beginning and the Winchester brothers would most helpful down on Earth." 

"What are you... what's worrying you, Cas?" Sam asks. 

The angel's facial expression got a bit more worried. "It... it's Jack. Although, I guess I should really be saying that it's not Jack." 

Dean finally speaks. "What does that mean?" 

"I have a feeling that it's not Jack ruling Heaven. It's not just that it doesn't seem like him, but his grace... well, it's not there. In its place is the same thing that was in Chuck. The same exact thing. His wings are absent too."

"So what? You want us to conspire plans against our own kid because he seems different?" Sam asks. 

The angel doesn't respond. "I'm telling you that it would be safer if the Winchesters were back on Earth in case my theory is correct." 

"So let's go." Dean gives a shrug. "I mean, if there's a chance Jack isn't Jack and Chuck is still kicking, then I'll continue kicking too." He gives Cas a look. Castiel finally looks at Dean. It's a short glance, but it's there. "If we go back to Earth, will it be like when Sam died, after, or closer to when I died?" 

"I can take you both back to Earth after you died, Dean, I'll place you in your body, heal that; then put Sam in his body, hopefully Sam's older consciousness will take over for the one in that time. It'll change the known timeline and you can still die again. But if Chuck makes a move, we'll be there to stop it," Castiel explains. 

Sam looked torn about this idea. "I don't know, guys. By changing the timeline we could be making things a lot worse." 

"Or we could be making things a lot better," Dean argues. 

"I'm still not sure about this." 

"If you wish to go back to Heaven after I send you back to your past body, then you can return," Cas says. 

Sam huffs a sigh. "Alright. Let's go back to after Dean's most recent and, before now, final death." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that I’m also writing this on Wattpad. On Wattpad, it seems like this chapter is long, but here it looks short. So, my apologies.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait wait wait- shouldn't we explain to the others what's going on?" Dean asked, stopping Castiel before he could transport the two brothers and himself back to Earth.

"I'm afraid that won't be helpful. Once Chuck realizes we're gone, he could easily come and interrogate everyone who knows where we are going and why you are leaving," Cas explains. "I wish you could give them an explanation and I wish this wasn't happening, but it's just not something you can do."

Dean gives a nod of understanding. Taking a step towards the two brothers, Cas reaches up and places two fingers on their foreheads. A bright light swallows the trio. When the light fades, Dean and Cas stand in the middle of the Men of Letters Bunker.

Sam, however, is standing by the stairs. Miracle, the dog Dean had adopted, had a leash wrapped around his neck. When Miracle sees Dean and Cas appear, he runs forward, yanking the leash that Sam had been holding right out of the Winchester's hand. Sam shakes his hand out, the leash having left a rope burn-like mark from being pulled out of his hand so quickly.

Miracle sprinted over to Dean. The elder Winchester grinned as the young pup wagged his tail happily at Dean's feet. Dean bent over to pet Miracle when he let out a quiet sound of alarm.

"Dean?" Cas asked, a bit of alarm in his voice as Dean seemed to be in pain.

The said Winchester stood back up straight, both hands going to cover a wound. "Ah... yup, still stabbed. Cas, uhhh, some help, please?" Dean still had the wound from when he was impaled by a large nail in that damn barn.

Cas immediately reached over, his hand hovering about an inch away from Dean's. The white light began to shine as Castiel used his grace to heal Dean. The white glow was flickering and looked somewhat weak. Dean made a look but didn't comment as Cas pulled his hand back to reveal a fully healed Dean.

The angel's focus was then pulled to the dog. Cas' head tilted as he looked at Miracle. Miracle looked back at Cas and, mirroring the angel’s actions, tilted his own head.

Dean gives a chuckle. "Castiel, this is Miracle. Miracle, this is Cas."

Cas bends down so he's eye to eye with the dog. For a moment, both the angel and the pup are still. Then Cas reaches out and pets Miracle. Miracle immediately wags his tail, a grin seemingly crossing his face, revealing his white dog teeth.

"So, what now? We wait for 'Jack' to do something that doesn't seem like Jack? I mean, it might not even happen, right?" Sam asks, making his way over to them.

"Sam, come on, cheer up! We get another chance at life together! All three of us together," Dean says, a smile spreading upon his face. He pulls Cas close. "We wait a few months or something, maybe go on a few more hunts, and just make sure that Jack Kline is actually Jack Kline. We've won free will, and as far as we know, Chuck is just trying to keep his appearance up for now. So in the meantime, we just do what we want and keep our eyes peeled."

Sam huffs. "Cas, should I at least try to keep the timeline I lived going or are we just going to say 'fuck it' and leave that timeline behind us?"

"With Dean and I back and alive, the timeline is already changing, it wouldn't be any use trying to keep it in tact."

"Speaking of which, how many people do we have to inform that I am not, in fact, dead?" Dean questions, looking over at his younger brother.

"Quite a few. Cas, how long is it after Dean's death?" Sam seemed to know something that could help that the other two didn't.

Castiel responds almost instantly. "It's a month after Dean's death."

Sam nods contently. "Good, good. Come on, I have to show you guys this."

He led the way out of the main room. Dean glanced over at Cas but the angel still acted a bit uncomfortable around him and didn't return Dean's look. Sam showed the pair to his room. Once there, he took out one of the many phones he has in his little phone collection. He opens up the phone and enters an app that doesn't look familiar.

"This," he says with a grin on his face, "is connected to what's called the MOL Hunter Net. Charlie made it. It connects multiple devices of hunters to the same network so we can pass messages easily. We can share possible hunts and all that. We can share announcements too." As he explains the app, he goes through it and shows the pair the features.

The app was only accessible to open after a few simple tests. An appearance check, a voice password and reaction test to silver.

Sam made an announcement, making sure to tag the hunters close to them that had been the most worried and/or upset about Dean's previous death.

"Annnddd post. Now everyone knows your back. It's impossible to hack into as well so it's safe."

Dean gives an approving nod. "That's a cool ass app."

Sam grins. "Make sure to tell Charlie that the next time we see her."

"I will."

There's an awkward-filled silence between the trio. Sam glances between his brother and Cas. "I... I'll go get some food ready, you two talk."

Sam left them alone as he went to go gather up some food that he hoped dearly was still there because he was, honestly, starving. The younger Winchester hoped that the pair would talk and discuss the huge ass elephant in the room. Dean had told Sam what happened before Cas was taken. Of course it was about a week after the event, but Dean still told him. Dean had told Sam everything. Sam, of course, accepted him and told him that it wasn't going to change the way Sam viewed him.

"Dean, I..." Cas starts.

The said Winchester shakes his head. "No, Cas. You don't need to give me any explanations." Dean takes a deep breath. "Look, I never said anything because I didn't think I had a chance. I mean: you're a freaking angel, man! You've lived for millions of years. Why would you ever want to settle down with a mortal human like me?" He pauses. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time, I just couldn't find the courage. Each time I lost you, I regretted not telling you before. But whenever you came back, I was... I couldn't bare loosing you. But, Cas, I..."

Dean felt his throat tighten up. For so long he had kept this a secret. And now he was finally telling Cas, he couldn't find his voice to finish up his speech.

But Cas understood. In that moment, Cas understood everything. The angel had a small smile on his face as he stepped up to Dean. Green eyes looked into blue and their lips connected in a soft kiss.

Back in the kitchen, Sam was getting some food together. He had gotten out two burgers for Dean to cook when he returned. And if in ten minutes Dean wasn't back, then Sam would make his own food.

Though that wasn't necessary, as a few minutes later, Dean and Cas entered the kitchen together. The pair sat down at the table. Sam turned to them when he was able to and smiled when he saw his brother's hand over Castiel's. It had finally happened. And, man, Sam couldn't be more proud of Dean. 

"Dean, do you want to make the burgers or would you rather risk me making them so you two can hang out more?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at his older brother. 

Dean huffs a laugh and stands up. "We just got back from the dead, Sammy, I don't want you burning down the bunker with your terrible cooking skills. I'll do it." Dean takes Cas' hand again. "Help me, will you, angel?" 

❂❂❂

It had been a few hours since the Winchesters had returned to their bodies. Sam, after a lot of convincing from Cas, was allowed into the Dean Cave to watch a movie. Sam sat on the opposite side of the couch of his brother and Castiel. Miracle sat between Sam and Dean and Cas was sitting between the couch's armrest and Dean. Tombstone was playing. 

Sam, not being the biggest fan of this particular movie, wasn't really paying attention. No one really was. Dean had his arm wrapped around Castiel and Cas' head was resting on Dean's shoulder. 

The room was quiet expect for the movie playing. No one talked, but no one minded. It was a peaceful quiet. The three of them just enjoyed being back together and being able to relax, happy again. 

Dean, however, spoke when the disc started to act up and the television screen froze. He grumbled. “Stupid old disc,” he says, moving to get up and try to fix it so the movie would continue to play. 

The elder Winchester stilled to a quick stop when the screen changed. The tv screen now had all three members of Team Free Will’s attention. 

The screen went static for a moment, the annoying sound of it’s glitching filled the room. And then that sound stopped. The static screen changed once more. It showed a woman on the screen. 

This woman was easily recognized by Team Free Will. 

Dean was the first to speak. 

“Amara?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, a small teaser for the actual start of the book.  
> I hope you enjoy this book. Who knows how consistent I’ll be with the updates, but I’ll try.  
> Comments are always motivating, kudos are nice, saves are amazing, subscriptions, all that.


End file.
